


Cartas AE

by BlairY00



Category: BL - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00
Summary: Maximillion Pegasus decide hacer su regreso al Mundo empresarial con un nuevo proyecto, la serie de cartas "amor eterno", estas son un tributo al único amor que tuvo en su vida, el único hasta Seto Kaiba...





	1. Chapter 1

—¿Amor eterno? ¿En serio?—Seto Kaiba, famoso presidente de Kaiba Corp, leía una propuesta de trabajo sobre su escritorio, era un simple hoja que le pedía reavivar la creación de la serie de cartas “amor eterno”, sin ningún proyecto ejecutivo, ninguna presentación, ni siquiera estadísticas económicas que respaldaran tan osada petición.  
—Así es joven Kaiba…—Justo delante de él, Maximillion Pegasus estaba sentado, observando atento las expresiones, más bien fastidiadas del CEO—¿Qué me dices?—Seto frunció el seño.  
—Tengo que admitirlo, cuando me dijeron que el antiguo y retirado creador del duelo de monstros tenía una propuesta para mi, esperaba impresionarme, pero esto…—Dijo soltando la hoja con desprecio, no ocultaba lo decepcionado que estaba por aquella propuesta—nunca me habían quitado tanto el tiempo—Contestó Kaiba sin miramientos.  
—Si es por los tecnicismos puedo traer al equipo para que presente…—Seto golpeo su escritorio, interrumpiéndolo.  
—Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con tus juegos Pegasus, tu y yo sabemos como se hacen los negocios, y no necesito un montón de tontos tratando de convencerme, para saber que esto será un fracaso—Pegasus endureció el semblante.  
—Querido Kaiba, creo que no estas entendiendo el potencial de esta propuesta…—Habló de nuevo, con su tono neutro.  
—La entiendo perfectamente, quieres regresar a tu vieja fama lanzando una nueva serie de cartas y así poder rivalizar con KaibaCorp—Kaiba se puso de pie—Lárgate, no pienso ayudar a la competencia—  
—Veo que tu capacidad intelectual sigue siendo tan buena como en antaño—Kaiba murmuro un “por supuesto” arrogante y le dio la espalda, esperando a que se marchara, pero el hombre no lo hizo—sin embargo querido Kaiba, tienes un problema con tu congelado y joven corazón…yo no estoy buscando rivalizar con KaibaCorp, quiero lanzar esta serie por motivos que no podrías imaginarte—Seto trato de no enfadarse, detestaba como le llamaba con tanta confianza y lo tratara como si fuera un niño ingenuo.  
—¿Qué motivos son esos?—Preguntó irritado.   
—Quiero que Industrias ilusión vuelva a la vida…—Seto se rio bajo por lo escuchado, no lo creía.  
—¿Después de casi cinco años te interesa renovar tu compañía? Pensé que eras feliz con las ganancias y tu castillo extravagante—Pegasus era un hombre que recibía un cómodo porcentaje por haber creado el juego, una especie de autor con regalías, sin embargo, ya no participaba en los eventos ni en el proceso creativo de las cartas, a menos que fuera exageradamente necesario. Era extraño que, de la noche a la mañana, el hombre decidiera ir personalmente a mostrar una propuesta al nuevo dueño del juego de monstros y esta tuviera no una carta, sino una serie completa.   
—Me halaga que te preocupes por mis intereses joven Kaiba, pero venimos a hablar de negocios ¿Dime por qué crees que esto no funcionaria?, incluso Kaibaman fue un éxito, porque un arquetipo de amor eterno no lo haría—Seto nuevamente frunció el seño, el amor vendía, lo sabía, ¿Pero en un juego de cartas?  
—¿Para que público lo ofreces?—Preguntó con los brazos cruzados.  
—¿Para quien más? Los amantes por supuesto—Dijo el hombre mayor con confianza y cierta obviedad—La serie no esta echa para jugarse en conjunto, por supuesto...tiene más poder de hacerse así, pero cada carta…—Pegasus siguió hablando, detallando los efectos, las habilidades en conjunto, las posibilidades del juego y las estructuras posibles de un deck. Porque, si algo había que le gustara al CEO, más que las estadísticas y el marketing, era la esencia de su empresa, “la competencia y estrategia en un simple juego”.   
—Aún hay algo que no me convence…—Murmuró Kaiba, ya solo en camisa y chaleco al igual que Pegasus, quien dejó reposar su característico saco rojo detrás de su silla, pues lo que había empezado como una reunión casual vespertina se había transformado en una junta ejecutiva nocturna.  
—Joven Kaiba, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría extender nuestra charla hasta el amanecer, pero me temo, debo retirarme—Los ojos de Kaiba se levantaron de los papeles y se fijaron en el hombre, había perdido la noción del tiempo, escuchando, hablando e incluso probando las cartas sobre su escritorio.   
—De acuerdo, para la próxima reunión debes tener todas las sinergias que tratamos hoy y empatarlas con los nuevos modos de juego…—Pegasus sonreía, se notaba el cansancio en su rostro pero aún así, prestándole atención completa hasta el último momento.  
—¿Esto es un sí a mi propuesta?—Preguntó con agrado.  
—Es un tal vez—Kaiba contestó, recobrando la misma postura que había tomado desde el inicio de su visita, dejando que el hombre se retirara. 

Al salir del edificio, Pegasus solicito su vehículo y un vuelo privado. A diferencia de Seto Kaiba, el no manejaba un jet privado y personalizado y tampoco estaba dispuesto a manejarlo después de horas de viaje y trabajo, pero, a pesar de ese mismo cansancio, estaba feliz. Por fin, después de años aislado podía volver a retomar su vida, dejar atrás la tristeza y enfocarse en un nuevo proyecto, uno que quizá su viejo amor hubiera compartido con él.  
—…espero que estés orgulloso de mi Cecilia…—Dijo con cariño a una vieja carta, una que mostraba el retrato de una hermosa mujer rubia y la inspiración principal para todo el trabajo que estaba realizando.

Seto, aún en la oficina, no puedo evitar mirar desde el enorme ventanal detrás de su escritorio al auto de Pegasus marcharse, se había sentido extraño en toda la reunión, se permitió dejarse llevar por la propuesta, sentir nuevamente la pasión que solo lograba con un duelo e incluso aún tenía curiosidad por todo lo sucedido, pero…era algo normal, después de todo, el viejo creador del juego no podía ser tan simple y banal como todas las demás empresas.  
—Señor, su hermano pregunta por usted—Ronald, su fiel asistente, entraba en la oficina después de haber tocado un rato y no haber recibido respuesta.  
—¿Las citas, las cancelaste o las atendiste?—Pregunto Seto, levantando su saco y poniéndoselo para salir.  
—Las atendí señor, no estuvieron muy contentos con su ausencia, pero deben entender que usted es un hombre muy ocupado…no esta al servicio y disposición de nadie más que usted mismo—Por un momento, la sonrisa sutil y confiada de Seto se mostro por las palabrerías de su asistente, siempre halagándolo innecesariamente.   
—Prepara el auto y dile a Mokuba que siento la tardanza, y que ya voy en camino—Para sorpresa del hombre de negro, su joven jefe mostraba buen animo, algo que solo apreciaba después de cerrar un negocio o haber lanzado un producto con éxito.  
—Sí señor—Ronald salió de la oficina, alegre, contagiado por el buen humor del CEO, sin embargo, y a pesar de que consideraba un logro ver al empresario feliz, le preocupaba el echo de que eso se debiera posiblemente a la visita de Maximillion Pegasus, el hombre que años atrás había puesto en peligro la vida de los hermanos Kaiba.  
No pasó mucho tiempo de aquel encuentro fortuito, apenas un mes desde la última vez que se vieron, Pegasus no lo visito más, ni Seto solicito su presencia, ambos dejaron a su respectivo equipo trabajar en el proyecto inicial. Ocasionalmente intercambiaban correos con una que otra frase mordaz, pero no llamadas. Kaiba no lo permitía, sabía de sobra el tiempo que llevaba tratar con el hombre y pese al ambiente cordial que habían desarrollado, no le apetecía “charlar” y perder los estribos solo por los caprichos del hombre mayor.  
—Hermano, llegó esto—Mokuba Kaiba lo llamó, entrando en su oficina con el traje blanco y morado que había seleccionado como imagen para entrar formalmente a los negocios de la empresa. Seto Kaiba, a su vez, tecleaba con velocidad en la computadora, un nuevo sistema de seguridad, siempre previniendo los ataques de la competencia.  
—¿De qué se trata?—Preguntó Seto sin levantar la mirada, Mokuba, generalmente estaba en la empresa por las tardes o cuando las clases privadas le aburrían, ayudaba en la compañía, algo que el Kaiba mayor alentaba, pues, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, él se encargaría de llevar a flote la empresa en Nueva York y el que trabajara a su lado y entendiera los negocios le hacía sentir orgulloso.  
—Es de Pegasus—Dijo Mokuba un poco sorprendido, abriendo el pequeño paquete. Dentro del envoltorio, una caja aterciopelada por dentro se mostraba. Protegía un deck, o mejor dicho, el inicio de uno, pues apenas diez cartas contenía. Cada una con una imagen pincelada a la perfección, todas, bastante llamativas y bonitas.  
—¿Qué pasa Mokuba?—Seto levanto la mirada por el silencio anormal de su hermano, viendo como este miraba extrañado una carta.  
—El hogar de los amantes…—Leyó Mokuba con curiosidad sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras de su hermano y salió sin decir su motivo, Seto se levanto de inmediato, un tanto preocupado, sabía de sobra que los asuntos con Pegasus debían ser tratados con mucha cautela, pero Mokuba no demoro en entrar, llevando consigo un disco de duelo.  
—Ten cuidado—Advirtió Seto.  
—No te preocupes, no esta conectado a los sistemas Kaiba—Mokuba tan pronto como pudo, se coloco el dispositivo e invoco la carta, casi de inmediato sonriendo asombrado por los detalles que contenía y que casi envolvían toda la oficina—Wow…—expresó entusiasmado—no sabía que estuvieras trabajando en un nuevo proyecto—Mokuba dijo mirando el castillo blanco y ajustando el tamaño del holograma, notando los jardines y los colores del mismo.  
—Aún no lo acepto, es una propuesta que eh estado revisando—Contestó Seto y Mokuba le dirigió una mirada atenta, ya que Seto solo revisaba las propuestas nuevas por dos razones, la primera de ellas porque el equipo encargado no pudiera resolver la propuesta o la segunda, porque el proyecto le interesaba.  
—¿Has estado trabajando con Pegasus?—Preguntó Mokuba algo inquieto, más por la seguridad de su hermano, que por algún rencor pasado.   
—No te preocupes, no parece estar planeando nada…al menos no de momento—Aclaro tan rápido se percato de la angustia en los ojos de su hermano pequeño.  
—De acuerdo—Contestó el menor confiando en sus palabras—Hace mucho no te interesabas en el proceso creativo…—Dijo Mokuba sentándose frente a él, observando las demás cartas en la caja.  
—A pesar de su extraño y poco practico modo de ser, Maximillion Pegasus es un hombre capaz, valía la pena revisar su trabajo—Explicó retomando su trabajo en el ordenador.  
—Mmm…ya veo—Dijo Mokuba notando el fondo de la pequeña caja un sobre pequeño con la leyendo “Para el joven Kaiba”—Creo que esto es para ti…—Asumió el menor y al no obtener respuesta de su hermano, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado con el tiempo, abrió el sobre—“Es posible que no entiendas ni un poco de que trata esta serie, es por eso que quedas formalmente invitado a un pequeño torneo que celebrare en las orillas de mi hogar, con cariño y afecto, Maximillion”—Leyó Mokuba y una sonrisa juguetona se formo en su rostro, al saber lo que venia.  
—¿Con quien cree que esta hablando?—Tan rápido como termino de leer, Seto había tomado la nota de las manos de Mokuba, ofendido, ¿Cómo uno de los grandes duelistas y ex campeón del juego no seria capaz de comprender sus cartas?—Y mandarme una simple nota como invitación…—Mokuba sonrió ante su queja, era muy extraño ver a su hermano portarse de esa forma, se notaba el interés que tenía en esas cartas, pero también la resistencia por la forma que tenía Pegasus de jugar con él. Lo retaba, casi tanto como Yugi o Joey.  
—¿Vamos a ir?—Preguntó Mokuba, ganándose la atención de su hermano—en la parte de atrás dice que será dentro de un mes, cuando termine el diseño de las demás cartas—Seto se quedo en silencio un momento, pensativo, esa isla no era precisamente un buen recuerdo para ninguno—Podrían ser una especie de vacaciones, vamos por negocios, invitamos a otros inversionistas, y si no nos gusta, nos retiramos de inmediato—Convenció Mokuba, sabía que lo único que necesitaba Seto para motivarse era su aprobación.  
—De acuerdo, pero si hay algo extraño nos iremos de inmediato—Aceptó, presionando un botón para llamar a Ronald y que este alistara todo para dejar libre dos días de su agenda. 

—Hermano…—Mokuba habló con tacto, temiendo incomodarlo.  
—Dime…—Dijo Seto como de costumbre en la oficina sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
—…tu…antes admirabas a Pegasus…verdad?—Preguntó Mokuba con tanta delicadeza como su tono le permitió. Recordaba bien que de pequeños, a Seto le encantaba el duelo de monstros y no fueron muchas ocasiones, pero recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar de Pegasus e incluso, antes de todos los problemas en la isla del duelo, solía llamarlo para escuchar su opinión acerca de algunas inversiones.  
—¿Por qué preguntas eso Mokuba?—Dijo Seto, tecleando más despacio pero sin levantar la mirada.  
—Es solo que…si el no hubiera echo bueno…lo que hizo…creo que hubiera sido un buen aliado para nosotros…para ti…—Dijo Mokuba bajando el rostro, temiendo ser reprendido, pero Seto, al contrario de lo que pensó lo miró con cierta nostalgia.   
—Tal vez, pero las cosas no fueron así Mokuba, así que debemos ser fuertes, ahora tenemos un imperio que proteger y estamos juntos, es lo único que importa—Como siempre Mokuba sonrió a sus palabras. Seto sabía que al ser ambos huérfanos sería difícil llevar una vida común y en ocasiones por más que ambos desearan el consuelo que pudo ofrecer alguien mayor a ellos, solo se tenían uno al otro.  
—¡Tienes razón hermano, además tenemos a Ronald, a Yugi y los demás chicos también!—Dijo con animo Mokuba y la cara de Seto cambio a una fastidiada, una que siempre ponía cuando mencionaba a los amigos de Yugi, quienes a pesar de todo, Mokuba sabía que les tenia aprecio y confianza.  
—Suficiente charla Mokuba, encárgate de los preparativos y la seguridad para el viaje, no quiero ninguna sorpresa al llegar allá—Ordeno el mayor y Mokuba rio por sus palabras, aun así obedeciéndolo y saliendo de la oficina. En verdad deseaba que Seto pudiera disfrutar de un viaje sin estrés y se divierta un poco, como en los viejos tiempos.


	2. Chapter 2

A casi seis horas de distancia de su amada compañía, un par de barcos se acercaban a la isla de Industrias Ilusión. Seto Kaiba podía vislumbrarlos desde el helipuerto del castillo, seguramente los duelistas pasarían la noche descansando del viaje y empezarían con los duelos al amanecer, una perdida de tiempo asegurada, pero no era su torneo, no podía hacer demasiado al respecto.  
—Te ves desmotivado Seto—El aludido de inmediato frunció el seño y enfoco la mirada en su anfitrión.  
—Vuélveme a llamar así y da por terminado el proyecto—Pegasus apenas sonrió pero camino hacía sus invitados. Mokuba bajaba de un salto después de arrojarle un maletín de apariencia pesada a uno de sus asistentes.  
—Lo siento…es solo que “joven Kaiba” ya no te queda tanto—Aclaró Pegasus y Mokuba se acerco a su hermano.  
—Pegasus cuanto tiempo—Saludo el más joven de todos y Pegasus sonrió, extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, pero Seto interpuso un brazo, impidiéndolo—Seto…—murmuro el menor un tanto sorprendido.  
—No tienes porque ser amable con él Mokuba—Aclaro en su natural tono autoritario pero con detalles de preocupación, uno que solo utilizaba con su única familia—Vamos, llévanos a ver los avances antes de cambie de opinión—Ordeno Kaiba y Maximillion asintió, avanzando delante de ellos con una calma un poco inusual.

En su camino, Kaiba no pudo evitar recordar todos los problemas que paso en ese sitió, desde su intento de asesinato a manos de los “empleados” de Maximillion hasta el chantaje y uso de su hermano para obligarlo a perder el duelo. Todo eso no paso desapercibido por Mokuba, quien agradeció para sus adentros a Yugi, sino fuera por él posiblemente su vida no hubiera tenido un desenlace muy bueno.

—Los llevare a una parte alejada de esta zona—Pegasus aclaró, como si aún pudiera leer su pensamiento y eso incomodo a los dos hermanos, quienes a pesar de su tremendo orgullo, llevaban cuatro agentes de seguridad a su espalda—…y espero poder dejar atrás todo lo que sucedió en el pasado—Habló un poco más bajo y Mokuba se sintió nervioso, aún así, avanzando a un lado de su hermano.  
—Como dije, déjate de tonterías Pegasus—Soltó Seto rápidamente y Mokuba lo miró, estoico y confiado, como si jamás lo hubieran atacado—Mokuba y yo no tenemos tanta paciencia, ¿No es cierto?—Seto dirigió una rápida y cómplice mirada al menor, una que le decía que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, no con él a su lado.  
—Claro, venimos a ver un torneo, no te sientas tan importante, no eres el primero y el último que intenta acabar con nosotros—Dijo Mokuba más animado y Seto sonrió altivo. Pegasus se limito a asentir, dirigiéndolos a un patio amplio lleno de duelistas—¿Qué? ¿Ya están batallando?—Preguntó Mokuba sorprendido, acercándose rápido a ver los duelos de cerca, todos usaban la tecnología Kaiba.  
—Veo que por fin te actualizaste—Dijo Seto burlón y a la vez orgulloso de su compañía.  
—Debía entender tu sistema de duelos querido Kaiba—Contestó Pegasus observando como el menor de los Kaiba usaba él mismo el prototipo, acercándose a uno de los muchachos invitados—Se ha vuelto muy animoso—Agregó al ver la falta de miedo y nerviosismo de ambos. Le sorprendía que no le guardaran rencor por lo sucedido, al menos no el suficiente para cortar lazos definitivos con él.  
—No te permito que hables de mi familia, mejor muéstrame lo que has avanzado en este tiempo—Ordenó Kaiba empezando a caminar lejos de su hermano, quizá era un gesto inconsciente de su parte, pero Maximillión no pudo evitar notar como intentaba poner distancia del más joven, dejándolo rodeado de seguridad.  
—Déjame mostrarte…—Se adelanto Pegasus, caminando al frente y Seto noto su cabellera plateada, esa misma que cubría gran parte de su rostro. No recordaba que fuera más alto qué él, tal vez fueran los zapatos…—Observa querido Kaiba, este es el principal objetivo de mis queridas cartas—Dijo señalando una pareja de duelistas combatiendo contra otra. Ambos utilizaban el sistema de Kaiba Corp, pero las cartas usadas por la primer pareja parecían funcionar como escudo uno del otro.  
—Ya entiendo, pretendes elevar el juego cooperativo y familiar y así expandir el mercado—Afirmó Kaiba, pero Pegasus soltó una risa corta, pero lo suficientemente burlona para que su acompañante se molestara—¿Qué?—Preguntó irritado.  
—¿Solo piensas en trabajo verdad?—Dijo él, pero Seto solo frunció el seño—Observa a la chica de cabello azulado—La chica señalada, gracias a la bio-tecnología, estaba de rodillas debido a una descarga poderosa del ataque enemigo y su monstruo, una mujer de cabellos rubios, estaba a punto de ser atacada por otro monstruo enemigo. Pero, lo que parecía ser su novio, activo una carta “El caballero amable”, un monstruo de efecto que rápidamente se interpuso en el ataque y eliminó al atacante, ofreciendo una mano para que su compañera en el campo de batalla se levantara—¿Lo notaste?—Pregunto Pegasus después de la jugada, pero Seto levanto un ceja.  
—Un efecto; esa carta “el caballero amable” tiene poder extravagante por no decir desequilibrado para usar en el juego—Pegasus volvió a reír, algo que Kiaba no iba a tolerar por mucho tiempo—Saco a un buster blaider de dos mil seiscientos puntos con su efecto de volteo, sin mencionar que tiene dos mil quinientos puntos de ataque y no necesita sacrificios para ser invocado—Dijo y nuevamente Pegasus rio, acabando con su poca paciencia—¡Suficiente!—Exigió tomando el listón de su cuello con brusquedad—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?—Preguntó y para sorpresa suya, Pegasus tomo su mano con demasiada delicadeza, provocando que lo soltara con velocidad.  
—Querido…en serio debes relajarte…—Contestó sin preocuparse, volviendo su atención al duelo—Lo que observas es correcto, pero eso no es lo que tienes que ver…—Delante de ellos, la pareja que había atacado había perdido el duelo—El caballero amable solo puede ser invocado si su carta seleccionada es atacada—Explico con total calma, mientras seguían vislumbrando a las parejas, una de ellas canturreando por la feliz victoria—En pocas palabras, el caballero amable solo puede ser invocado si se usa la carta seleccionada al inicio de la batalla, algo demasiado complicado por supuesto…porque incluso puedes seleccionar una carta al azar del deck enemigo—Nuevamente Seto prestaba atención.  
—Ya entiendo tienes pocas probabilidades de invocarlo…pero si lo haces es una carta demasiado poderosa—Murmuro Kaiba y Pegasus suspiró llevando una mano a su cabeza y golpeando su frente con ella.  
—Es inaceptable que no seas capaz de ver lo que te quiero decir…—Se quejó Pegasus y Seto parecía frustrado.  
—¿Esta es otra de tus bromas habituales?—Preguntó molesto.  
—No…—Nuevamente suspiro el hombre mayor, sabiendo de sobra que irritaría al empresario—Se trata de romance Kaiba, romance…—empezó y Seto no pareció creerlo, incluso, después de unos segundos reflexivo se permitió una risa corta.  
—No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio—Seto dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a inspeccionar las demás cartas y encontrarse con su hermano, pero las palabras confiadas y con aires de superioridad de su interlocutor lo detuvieron.  
—Tu no conoces nada sobre el amor…verdad?—Su tono era una mezcla de superioridad y lastima por él. Una de las muchas actitudes que no soportaba.  
—No me digas que eres como Yugi y su grupo de porristas, parloteando sobre la amistad y el trabajo en equipo—Dijo sin concederle una respuesta.  
—No hablo de amistad, ni de trabajo en equipo Seto Kaiba—Nuevamente usaba su nombre haciendo que su mandíbula se tensara por la sola mención—Estoy hablando de amor…estas cartas motivan a las parejas a jugar juntos y fortalecer su relación por medio de la confianza y…—Maximillión estuvo a punto de continuar, pero la mano de Kaiba pidiendo un tiempo fuera lo desconcertó.  
—No digas tonterías Pegasus, el duelo de monstros se trata de estrategia, no de ridículos sentimientos y juegos de noviazgo adolescente—Sentenció—Y ahórrame la molestia y el ridículo de volver a escuchar algo como esto—Dijo de manera tajante, empezando a caminar lejos suyo.  
—Esto no es ridículo Seto Kaiba—Para sorpresa de Kaiba, Pegasus nuevamente contestó, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sus peculiares modos de hablar, pero ni siquiera él tensaba la conversación más allá de su paciencia—…o puede ser, que tu jamás lo hayas experimentado?—La voz seria de Maximillion rápidamente adquiero un tono indescifrable—Dime, ¿el gran presidente de la corporación Kaiba no ah tenido ni siquiera un romance en su vida?—Preguntó en alto, llamando la atención de duelistas cerca suyo.  
—¿Qué pretendes?—Kaiba detuvo su andar, girándose ¿Buscaba humillarlo, avergonzarlo quizá?  
—¡Contéstame Kaiba!—Exigió Pegasus con una fachada amable, pero Seto noto el desafío en su voz, era como la vez en que insulto a sus caricaturas, había tocado una fibra sensible del multimillonario extravagante.  
—…te gustaría saberlo verdad?—Seto sonrió, dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por la provocación—lo siento, pero no estoy interesado—Dijo con aire de arrogancia y autosuficiencia, dispuesto a no perder ese encuentro—no me atraen los lunáticos obsesionados con las caricaturas y el drama juvenil—Remato y la cara de Pegasus no tuvo precio, el ojo visible sorprendido por la respuesta y sus labios semi-abiertos, atónitos por la contestación—Ahora, si me disculpas…—Dijo Kaiba yéndose del lugar y terminando aquel encuentro, dejando que la tarde avanzara sin mayores problemas.

Industrias ilusión había preparado el evento principal para la mañana siguiente, donde los duelistas usarían decks prestados y jugarían con ellos sin tregua ni reglas particularmente difíciles. Sin embargo, sus sujetos prueba dieron un demostración a los invitados principales de Kaiba Corp, su equipo tecnológico y por supuesto los hermanos Kaiba.  
—Oye Seto—Mokuba estaba a su lado, aún cargando su enorme portafolio—Escuche un rumor algo extraño en la tarde…—dijo con cierta cautela y Kaiba no dijo nada, ambos caminaban a la “cena de negocios” planeada para iniciar el evento, donde más de uno de los inversionistas ansiaba convivir con los multimillonarios principales.  
—¿Si?—Preguntó Seto sin poner demasiada importancia. Los rumores en las grandes empresas siempre estaban a la orden del día, no podía dejarse llevar por ellos.  
—am…tu…rechazaste a Pegasus?—Preguntó avergonzado bajando la cabeza y Seto recordó el evento de la tarde.  
—Fue una de sus tonterías habituales Mokuba—Explicó para no mantener más preocupado a su hermano.  
—No yo…no me refiero a eso—Insistió—Es que Pegasus perdió a su esposa Seto, no deberías jugar con eso…—Kaiba paro un momento su andar y miró a Mokuba, una preocupación sincera se asomaba en su rostro—No quiero que todos piensen que eres un mal sujeto…no lo eres—pidió un poco entristecido y Seto suspiró.   
—No volverá a pasar Mokuba…—Afirmó y una sonrisa rápida adorno el rostro del menor. Así era, solamente Mokuba Kaiba podía dar lecciones a uno de los duelistas y CEOs más rudo de la actualidad.  
—¡Gracias Seto!—Agradeció contento. Seto no preguntaría de donde obtuvo esa información, seguramente entre tantos rumores de la gente, lo único que le quedo claro, es el porque de la obsesión repentina de ese hombre con sacar esa serie de cartas.  
—Que sujeto tan trivial…—Se quejo sin que Mokuba lo escuchara. Avanzando al salón principal.

Un gran espacio adornado por lujosos y caros candelabros de cristal se alzaba frente a ellos, la comida en la barra se veía igualmente fina y un montón de hombres y mujeres trajeados y se alzaban frente a ellos. Seto y Mokuba afortunadamente iban vestidos para la ocasión, ambos con sus trajes blancos y su porte estoico. Sin embargo, dentro de tantos invitados, como siempre había uno que otro indeseable para su presencias.

—En serio invito a Zigfried—Mokuba no se veía contento con el hombre frente a ellos—ya no nos ha molestado pero…—Dijo y Seto comenzó a avanzar hacia el centro del enorme salón, donde grandes empresarios y posiblemente jugosos inversionistas ya estaban esperándolo.  
—Solo ignóralo Mokuba—Dijo Seto y el menor asintió. Siguiéndole de cerca y pasando el tiempo discutiendo de los negocios y los grandes beneficios de apoyar a KaibaCorp con la mayoría de invitados. Todo, hasta que las luces se apagaron y encendieron nuevamente en el la parte más alta de las escalares—¿Qué esta haciendo ahora?—Seto miro a Maximillian y él rápidamente lo localizo, sonriéndole, e incluso por breve par de segundos se sintió como si solo fueran ellos dos.

—Bienvenidos a esta humilde cena—Empezó el anfitrión, desvaneciendo apropósito ese sutil contacto—Como pueden notar, esta reunión es celebrada para dar inicio a la nueva Etapa de Industrias Ilusión—Anuncio captando la atención de todos los invitados, se rumoreaba acerca de un posible posicionamiento de Pegasus, pero nadie esperaba que intentara retomar su carrera en el área de los juegos, especialmente por lo difícil que resultaba, aunque tampoco demeritaban la fuerza tras el hombre.   
Fue un discurso corto, puntual y algo extravagante por las metáforas del duelo y arte que tendía a utilizar aquel hombre, pero a la que la mayoría de asistente ya estaba acostumbrado, terminando con una muy pequeña ronda de preguntas, en las que el mayor de los Schroeder participaba, y, como siempre, mostraba un interés por asociarse con él. Al parecer, aún tenía intenciones de seguir compitiendo a pesar del desastre cometido en el Gran Campeonato Kaiba.   
—¿Y pretende rivalizar nuevamente con la Corporación Kaiba?—Uno de los asistentes encargados de prensa hizo la pregunta que muchos no se atrevieron a realizar. La gran mayoría estaba al tanto de la rivalidad entre las dos empresas, quienes a pesar de trabajar en conjunto en ocasiones, mantenían una rivalidad más allá de lo profesional.  
—Jajaja…mi querido amigo—Pegasus negó con el rostro, como si estuviera decepcionado de la pregunta, haciendo que los hermanos pusieran especial atención a sus gestos. Si lo único que pretendía con todo ese evento, era declarar una guerra entre ambos, había sido una perdida de tiempo y recursos bastante considerable—Industrias Ilusión esta en una nueva etapa, y la corporación Kaiba…sí, puedo aceptarlo, es mi objetivo—Dijo con simpleza, y los brazos de Seto, que se mantuvieron cruzados y desinteresados toda la conversación, se tornaron ligeramente más tensos, preparándose para responder a la amenaza—Pero no como rivales, busco una asociación completa con los hermanos Kaiba y una relación estable con su presidente…—Declaro Pegasus, ganándose por fin la sorpresa de ambos hermanos.

Un breve silencio inundo el lugar.  
—Oh…en-entiendo…—Trato de seguir el reportero—¡Esta es una gran noticia para todos los duelistas!—Dijo ya con más entusiasmo e inmediatamente busco a los hermanos, quien fueron el centro de atención de un momento a otro—Si me permite una pregunta señor Kaiba—Pidió el hombre acercándose al mayor de los hermanos pero este se giro e hizo una seña a Mokuba para que se retiraran.  
—No te lo permito—Expreso Kaiba, dejando el salón baja las miradas curiosas de todos y dejando que la noche transcurriera tras su presencia. Había sido una táctica extraña, muy conocida e incluso algo vulgar, demasiado simple para Pegasus. Forzar una respuesta positiva por presión del público era un estrategia barata a la que Kaiba nunca había cedido, no obstante, Industrias Ilusión era una de las mejores y más misteriosas compañías, nadie podía darse el lujo de rechazar tal invitación, nadie excepto la única empresa con mayor prestigio que ellos.

En el salón, tras veloz retirada de los Kaiba, muchas preguntas se hicieron, pero la habilidad en el dialogo del anfitrión le permitió evadir cada comentario incomodo sin mayor repercusión.  
—Finalmente, a todos los invitados, permítanse disfrutar de la velada, posteriormente serán llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones—Anuncio Pegasus dando por concluida su pequeña conferencia. Ese tipo de eventos le entretenían, pero esa noche, estaba mucho más interesado en seguir a Kaiba, por lo que, llamo a un hombre, el encargado de vigilar las cámaras y pidió la ubicación de los hermanos, localizándolos en cuestión de segundos. Ambos estaban en uno de los pasillos más alejados del salón y cercano a las áreas personales de su morada—No les permitas marcharse…—Ordenó Pegasus a punto de emprender su marcha tras ellos, pero una voz familiar detuvo su iniciativa.  
—Señor Pegasus, me alegra volver a encontrarme con usted—Zigfried von Schroeder extendía una mano hacia el hombre con entusiasmo y Pegasus no tuvo otra alternativa que tomarla—Es un honor que me halla considerado para asistir a esta maravillosa reunión—Pegasus sonrió y soltó la mano con un gesto de total neutralidad.  
—Espero haya disfrutado del recorrido—Dijo Pegasus sin mucho animo de hacer conversación.  
—Lo hice, me vi tentado a felicitarlo todo el día por el sentimiento dentro de sus cartas nuevas, pero no tuve la oportunidad hasta el momento—Toda la tarde, lejos de los hermanos Kaiba, los demás invitados habían sido invitados a un recorrido guiado por sus empleados.  
—Me disculpo, tuve que atender unos invitados bastante peculiares—Contestó y Schroeder no tardo en adivinar de quien se trataban, cambiando su actitud feliz por una menos casual.  
—Sí…son bastante peculiares…—Contestó y a punto de hablar nuevamente, Pegasus levanto su mano, ofreciéndosela nuevamente al joven de traje magenta.  
—Me disculpo con usted, debo retirarme, hay un asunto pendiente y de gran urgencia que debo solucionar, pero no se preocupe, mis asesores se pondrán en contacto con usted y tendremos más oportunidad el día de mañana…—Dijo Pegasus, recibiendo un último apretón de manos y retirándose lo más pronto posible, evadiendo las miradas y desapareciendo en el primer pasillo que encontró.  
—Mañana…—Murmuro Zigfried girando el rostro, enojado por la poca intención recibida y regresando con los otros invitados.

En el pasillo, ambos hermanos se veían cansados por el viaje y hubieran partido de inmediato sino les hubieran informado que su transporte se había quedado misteriosamente sin combustible.  
—Veo que no se han retirado todavía—Anunció Pegasus, quien caminaba hacía ellos, aparentemente apresurado.  
—Deja de molestar, es obvio que querías tenernos aquí hasta el día de mañana—Dijo Seto con los brazos cruzados y con un volumen de voz bastante bajo. Algo que le pareció extraño al hombre hasta que noto a su pequeño hermano dormido en uno de los sillones del enorme espacio.  
—Lamento mis modales—Se disculpó Pegasus, notando a dos de los hombres que funcionaban como guardaespaldas de Kaiba, en ningún momento habían dejado de custodiar al pequeño Mokuba—Sus habitaciones ya están preparadas, permítanme guiarlos hasta ellas…—Dijo con un tono amable, pero Seto permaneció recargado en la pared, sin moverse—A menos que este lugar les parezca más cómodo—Dijo con una sonrisa y Kaiba ni siquiera pestañeo. Lo estaba ignorando—De acuerdo…—Pegasus bajo los hombros, rendido—te doy mi palabra de que nada malo le pasara ni a ti ni a tu hermano hasta terminar el evento—Prometió él, ganándose la mirada de Kaiba—Jamás eh faltado a mi palabra, lo sabes…—Insistió él y Kaiba hizo un gesto con su cabeza, haciendo que los hombres avanzaran.  
—Dales las indicaciones—Ordenó Kaiba y Pegasus entrego un pequeño mapa improvisado a los agentes, dejando que se llevaran al muchacho.  
—¿A que se debe esta actitud tan misteriosa?—Preguntó el hombre con su sonrisa casi permanente, pero Kaiba no contestó, al menso no de manera brusca—Es la primera vez que te veo sin palabras—  
—Todo esto…—Inició Setó—toda esta cadena de cartas, tu arte…tu descarada propuesta de hace un rato, ¿Esto es por tu esposa muerta?—Preguntó Kaiba y por primera vez desde que lo conocía la mirada burlona y el rostro sarcástico se vieron ensombrecidos y serios—No contestes—Se apresuró Kaiba, conociendo la respuesta gracias a su semblante—pero déjame advertirte algo, si piensas que mi corporación y mi trabajo servirán para tu insignificante terapia de duelo estas muy equivocado…no voy a perder mi tiempo con tus fantasías de romance y amores perdidos—Apunto de manera fría y directa, pasando a un lado del hombre para irse a su propia habitación. Nunca espero que el hombre usara la fuerza y violencia contra él.  
—Me estoy cansando de tus advertencias niño Kaiba…—Dijo Pegasus, aprovechando la sorpresa del otro para tomar sus muñecas y aferrarlas a sus lados para evitar un contragolpe—Me la eh pasado soportando tus desplantes, creo que me lo merezco y acepto las consecuencias, pero si vuelves a mencionar a mi esposa no volveré a ser tan considerado—Advirtió el hombre y los ojos abiertos y la expresión impactada de Seto le hicieron darse cuenta de sus acciones, liberándolo de inmediato—Mañana hablaremos…—Dijo Pegasus retirándose y dejando que a Seto Kaiba, por primera vez, sin nada que decir…


	3. Sufrimiento de amantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una visita al castillo de la isla del duelo y un encuentro poco agradable para el CEO más famoso de los últimos tiempos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba es increíble! Siempre obstinado pero por el bien de aquello que valora más que nada (su compañía y su hermano), Estoy segura de que seria genial (y super estresante) estar bajo su tutela o en una pasantia con el <3

Seto se encontraba en la habitación asignada, sentado en el escritorio blanco que hacía juego con la habitación y el dosel de su cama. Permanecía trabajando, asignando presupuestos, supervisando detalles tecnológicos de su disco de duelo y arreglando asuntos relacionados con su red internacional de información. Sin embargo, una discreta punzada en su muñeca detuvo su constante tecleo en la computadora.   
Todavía sentía el fuerte agarre de Pegasus sobre sus muñecas, gracias a su estricto régimen de ejercicio y dietas, no tenía una marca y mucho menos dolor, pero aún así, le molestaba el echo de que se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo, lo había tomado por sorpresa e incluso lo dejo sin habla.   
—Tch—Se quejo Kaiba, apretando su puño. Ese hombre siempre había sido así, llevándolo a los límites de su paciencia, no lo toleraba, siempre riéndose, siempre presionándolo, siempre tan indescifrable…—Creo que esta vez dormiré temprano—Dijo resignado, levantándose y avanzando a su cama, pero sin poder alejar el rostro enojado de su mente. No recordaba ni siquiera como es que en su juventud había pensado que ese sujeto seria un buen socio…—Como si pudiera confiar en alguien más…—Murmuro recostado, colocando su alarma para despertar en cinco horas más.

Pegasus, en su habitación, miraba el retrato de su esposa, justo en la pared enfrente de la cama, lo había colocado el mismo en ese lugar, nunca dejando a alguien entrar en su habitación. Pensaba en la reacción tan fuerte que había tenido horas antes, Seto Kaiba por más agresivo y franco que pudiera ser no debía de observar ese lado suyo, mucho menos siendo alguien mucho mas joven que él.  
—Pero aún así lo quieres como socio…—Se contestó así mismo la duda guardada. Era un chico ingenioso, creativo, inteligente y sobretodo con una fortaleza que solo era rebasada quizá por el antiguo recipiente del faraón, pero su carácter, su carácter era tan suspicaz, áspero y en pocas palabras “ tan terrible”, que lidiar con él era un esfuerzo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Pero debía esforzarse, Cecilia se lo hubiera pedido, estaba seguro. Además, sabía que el CEO realmente tenía excusas para su poca habilidad social, a diferencia suya, que provenía de una familia adinerada y liberal, Kaiba había tenido que resolver un problema tras otro desde su tierna infancia, incluso lidiando con un tirano como Gozabudo. Sí, definitivamente había excusas para su tosco comportamiento y, tristemente, para entender el porque no comprendía el significado de sus cartas.

—Ah…mi querido joven Kaiba…—Suspiro Pegasus evocando su nombre, aceptando una verdad que no había visto. Seto Kaiba, el famoso duelista y CEO, el joven genio multimillonario, el codiciado hombre de negocios, ese antiguo niño huérfano no conocía lo que era el amor. Por supuesto, sentía un amor fraternal a su pequeño hermano, pero ¿El amor de una madre? Ambos progenitores biológicos lo abandonaron en un orfanato… ¿El amor de un padre? Bueno…Gozabudo pudo ser un proveedor, un rival e incluso un maestro, pero nunca un padre, ¿El amor de un amigo? Nunca fue lo suficientemente capaz de reconocer una amistad sana con el joven Yugi y… ¿Una amante? Seto Kaiba estaba tan ocupado peleando contra el mundo que nunca se dio el tiempo de reconocer sus propias carencias y necesidades emocionales—…no, no, no, esos si son disparates…—Pensó regañándose por pensar en el muchacho como un ser frágil, no era un joven que necesitara protección, era seguro que necesitara una lección pero no cuidados—…aunque…tal vez podría hacer algo—Pensó detenidamente y para su fortuna, buena o mala, el tiempo de volver al evento había llegado, dejándolo sin descanso y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hace mucho que no pasaba una noche entera despierto, desvelándose por pensar en su trabajo y eso, eso era bueno.  
En la sala principal, hombres y mujeres con equipos y cámaras estaban listos para el banderazo de salida. Pronto verían el gran trabajo del creador de cartas, esperando ansiosos a que el mismo aceptara alguna de sus propuestas de negocios. Desde famosas cadenas de dulces y postres, hasta interesados de Hollywood, todos deseosos de un trozo de aquel festín de publicidad y territorio en crecimiento.  
—¡Señor Pegasus!—Maximillion miró al hombre que lo llamaba, nuevamente el chico de cabello rosa se acercaba a su lado apresurado. Él solo le sonrió con cortesía. No lo admitiría, no públicamente, pero ese chico no le agradaba del todo, había echo uso de la difamación y artimañas para levantar su compañía y cuando fue descubierto tuvo el descaro de ir a pedirle un poco de apoyo para sus propuestas, las cuales había aceptado por el increíble talento de su hermano menor, pero no por él.  
—Joven Shroeder—Contestó el saludo con un humor apenas variable, el mismo que usaba con todos los demás invitados genéricos de la reunión.  
—Su castillo es formidable, una estructura exquisita—Halago nuevamente, pero al notar lo estático de su rostro supo que estaba aburriéndolo, cambiando prontamente el tema—Me preguntaba si estaría interesado en ver los progresos de su inversión en mi compañía—Apresuro Sigfried, al notar como poco a poco las personas se acercaban a su presencia. Tan solo tendría unos minutos antes de que algún otro intentara arrebatarle su atesorado contrato con Industrias Ilusión.  
—Por supuesto, pero para eso no tenia que venir personalmente, pudo haber echo una cita con mi encargado de finanzas—Dijo Maximillion tratando de no lucir aburrido de sus palabras, aunque debía admitir que era extraño que un minorista se acercara con una petición tan vana.  
—De echo, quería mostrarle un nuevo proyecto, uno que estoy seguro le va a fascinar—Aseguro el hombre de magenta y Pegasus levanto una ceja. Realmente lo dudaba bastante.  
—¿Tu pequeño hermano participo en el proyecto?—Quiso saber, pues el menor de ellos era mucho más accesible en cuanto a carácter y sus propuestas compaginaban más con su ideal de desarrollo.  
—Claro, Leon esta conmigo en esto, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?—Esta vez Sigfried fue sorprendido. ¿Acaso no bastaba con su talento para convencerlo?

—Porque nadie confiaría en un desesperado y embustero como tú Sigfried—Seto Kaiba, como siempre, hablaba con una honestidad brutal, colocando una sonrisa distinta en el rostro de Pegasus, una juguetona que solo compartía con el rey de los duelos y el subcampeón.   
—Querido Kaiba, veo que descansaste bien—Casi por instinto, Pegasus avanzo para acercarse a él, ignorando al Shroeder—¿Te ah gustado dormir en mi vieja pieza?—Preguntó haciendo que Seto arrugara su nariz y un ligero tic asaltara su ojo—¡Oh! ¿No te lo dije? Esa fue mi habitación cuando me dedicaba solamente al arte alejado del duelo de monstruos, a veces me quedaba dormido allí…—Las palabras del hombre iban con toda la intención de molestarlo pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la seguridad, personal de Seto, se habían acercado discretamente a él, murmurándole unas palabras al oído que lo hicieron sonreír con arrogancia.  
—En realidad no me importa—contestó frio y sereno—Solo vengo a decirte que te olvides de las tonterías que dijiste a la prensa, no voy cancelar tu proyecto ni la serie A.E., pero escúchame bien, no pienso asociarme contigo ni dejar que vuelvas a acercarte a mi nunca más ¿Entendiste?—Amenazó Seto y esta vez, el rostro divertido de Pegasus desapareció por completo, haciendo que bajara sus hombros ligeramente. Sabía bien a que se refería.  
—¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto de esa manera Seto Kaiba?—Sigfried intervino, ofendido por la arrogancia—No te basta con exigir atenciones especiales, ahora también te comportas como un mocoso sin educación—Insulto Sigfired, pero Seto lo miro, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo nuevamente, satisfecho consigo mismo e ignorando la ofensa, continuo su camino—¡Seto Kaiba contéstame cuando te estoy hablando!—Enfureció el de lavanda, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Pegasus pedía un poco de discreción, no pensaba arruinar su evento por un escandalo tan tonto como una riña.  
—Kaiba—Macimillion llamó antes de su partida—¿Qué te parecería terminar el recorrido conmigo antes de tomar esa decisión?—Se mantuvo tranquilo al preguntar. Le había afectado un poco el que se hubiera puesto tan “sensible” por su pequeño desplante, seguramente había afectado su ego, pero tampoco lo dejaría marchar tan fácilmente. Seto Kaiba y su empresa eran su oportunidad de redimirse y no la iba a perder.  
—No voy a desperdiciar mis energías contigo ni tus tonterías románticas—Contestó seco, dándole la espalda. Mokuba ya lo esperaba en el helicóptero. Por fin habían logrado encontrar el combustible “robado” por Pegasus.  
—¡Oh!, No te mostrare más tonterías románticas, puedo prometerte eso—Aseguró Maximillion, haciendo una seña al hombre y este se apresuro a sostener un portafolio bastante grande enfrente de él.  
—¿Qué planeas?—Seto afilo la mirada, regresando su atención al hombre.  
—No es obvio, te daré lo que deseas—Dijo mientras abría el portafolio como si fuera un cobre del tesoro, mostrando un disco de duelo rojo brillante y un conjunto de cartas que Seto alcanzo a reconocer. Pegasus, por segunda ocasión había logrado que Seto Kaiba guardara silencio por casi un minuto completo, o al menos eso creyó, pues la risa del más joven se elevó sobre los demás.  
—JA JA JA, ¿Me estas retando a un duelo?—Tal y como Pegasus esperó, los ojos de Kaiba destellaron en pasión y orgullo. Podría ser un genio en los negocios, en el duelo de monstruo y en un sinfín de cosas más, pero seguía siendo un muchacho en busca de la victoria incapaz de rechazar un reto a su nivel.  
—Sino tienes miedo de aceptar, sí, esto es un reto—Provocó el hombre y Seto se dio la vuelta, mirándolo de frente nuevamente. Ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.  
—¿Miedo?—Kaiba hizo un gesto con su cabeza, al igual que Pegasus, llamó a su asistente, pidiendo su disco de duelo—Yo no tengo miedo a nada—Asestó con orgullo—Mucho menos a un anciano retirado como tú—Dijo haciendo que Pegasus frunciera el seño graciosamente.  
—Querido Kaiba, mi edad no dista tanto de la tuya—Se quejó creando un ambiente un poco dramático, intentando evadir ese tema. Pero era cierto, podrían tener casi ocho años de diferencia, pero si se refiere a pensamiento no podrían referiré a ellos más que como iguales.  
—No me interesa saberlo—Dijo Seto cruzándose de brazos.  
—Bien, entonces, para hacer esto interesante, ¿Qué te parece si apostamos?—Seto estaba serio, escuchando atentamente, seguramente otra de sus artimañas.  
—¿Qué es lo que podrías ofrecerme que me importe aunque sea un poco?—Muy pocas cosas había que Kaiba Corp no pudiera tener, y, si nuevamente tocaba el tema de amistad o amor, definitivamente cancelaria todo para largarse.  
—¿Qué te parece el cuarenta por ciento de mi compañía?—Pegasus ofreció, y todos los presentes, quienes ya los estaban rodeando, se quedaron en un silencio frio y peligroso.

—¡Señor Pegasus no puede hacer algo como eso!—Finalmente intervino el Shroeder, preocupado por la apuesta tan osada, pero Pegasus ya había solicitado que retiraran a todos los presentes a un lugar más alejado y que no se vieran involucrados con su enfrentamiento. Caminando hacia uno de los jardines privados del castillo. Seto, por su parte, recibía su disco y baraja, mandando avisar a su hermano que tardaría tan solo unos minutos en ir a su lado.

—Estas muy confiado niño Kaiba, ni siquiera me has preguntado que quiero de ti—Dijo Pegasus buscando perturbarlo.  
—No necesito saberlo, no perderé—Afirmo Seto caminando a su lado hasta el jardín, finalmente posicionando cada uno al extremo del jardín. 

Pronto, el duelo dio inicio, dando el primer turno a Kaiba, fastidiándose por la “caballerosidad” que mostraba su contrincante al cederle el movimiento, contestando aquella cortesía con enojo. No tardo en invocar una serie de fusiones y monstruos de alto nivel. “Nada sorprendente, no para ti” había dicho Pegasus, quien, a su vez, coloco una serie de trampas y llevo a cabo movimientos veloces esperadas de un experto como él. Ninguno cedía a los ataques, anulando el daño con trampas, magia y efectos.   
El mundo Toon y las caricaturas mostraron su esplendor al igual que los dragones blancos de ojos azules, emblema ya del joven duelista. Sin embargo, después de varios golpes recibidos, Seto Kaiba no espero que a punto del golpe final con su dragón plateado de ojos cerúleos, su enemigo usara una última carta.

—¡Activo mi carta trampa! ¡Sufrimiento de amantes!—Invoco Pegasus, adolorido por las descargas recibidas en el juego—Esta carta provoca que cualquier carta monstruo del enemigo, si fue elegida por mi, dañe por igual a los dos—Seto abrió un poco sus labios, tenia dos mil puntos de vida, y Pegasus solo quienientos, pero no importaba, ambos perderían el duelo con esa estrategia.  
—¡Use mi dragón plateado de ojos cerúleos! No hay manera de que supieras que lo invocaría—Pegasus sonrió.  
—Querido Kaiba, en serio piensas que no te observo—Contestó recogiéndose el cabello y mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo el parche negro sobre su ojo—se que has estado lanzado tu nueva modalidad de sincronía…y bueno…para nadie es un secreto el amor que tienes por tus dragones—Sonrió satisfecho por su propia respuesta, pero Kaiba nuevamente empezó a reírse.  
—¡Entonces si has estado vigilándome!—Dijo con cierta gracia en su voz y levanto una carta que había tenido en el campo casi desde el inicio del duelo—Activo mi vigilancia de campeón…—Finalizó Seto, ganando el duelo con cierta facilidad y ganándose el aplauso de la gente, pero aún había algo que lo intrigaba. A pesar de que Pegasus había estado jugando con su deck habitual, se había empeñado en usar su nueva serie, era intrigante sí, y de echo con la información adecuada, resultaba bastante peligrosa. En torneos o campeonatos serian cartas temibles, pues un jugador inteligente que analizara su competencia, tal como lo hacía él, tendría una ventaja considerable sobre los demás.  
—Vaya vaya…eh perdido otra vez…—Pegasus se sacudió el polvo de su traje y llamo un par de personas para entregar su disco—Supongo que querrás firmar el contrato por el cuarenta por cierto de mi empresa…—Dijo con una sonrisa tan confiada que muchas personas dudaron de sus intenciones, no solo el CEO.  
—Yo jamás acepte esa apuesta—Concluyo Seto, guardando su baraja, cualquiera que fuera su juego, no estaba dispuesto a contaminar su empresa con las artimañas de Industrias Ilusión.  
—Oh, veo que eres muy amable—Se rio Pegasus, molestándolo aún más.  
—Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabias—Habló con fastidio—Dime de una vez que es lo que pretendías con esto—  
—Vamos, no seas tan paranoico, solo quería darte un poco de entretenimiento, después de lo que paso, creo que es lo menos que podía hacer por ti—Seto presiono sus puños, conteniéndose para no atacarlo, pero por su mente paso una sutil sospecha ¿Acaso era esa su manera de disculparse?—Desde que Yugi se enfrasco en su viaje a Egipto no has tenido un solo rival digno de ti…—Argumentó.  
—Tu tampoco eres digno, no te compararías con él ni en tus mejores sueños—Se apresuro a contestar y Pegasus rio, en serio respetaba a Yugi, aún cuando jamás lo admitiría.  
—No estaba jugando en serio—Se defendió el hombre con una sonrisa y antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación, un hombre se acerco corriendo a Kaiba con una expresión sumamente preocupada, entregándole un nota al joven.  
—Claro…—Terminó Kaiba y antes de que empezara a caminar. Maximiliam apresuro su paso, entregándole una carta—¿Qué es esto?—Pregunto mirando la carta de trampa usada en su contra.  
—Es un regalo personal, de mi para ti—Una sonrisa amable y un gesto casi relajado era mostrado por el presidente de Industrias Ilusión, seguido de un par de susurros y unas risas bajas apenas distinguibles de parte del publico—Tómalo como una compensación, y una promesa que te pondré la atención que te mereces la próxima ocasión—  
—Como quieras…—Termino Seto apresurándose para ir en búsqueda de su hermano.   
—Eso quiero…—Murmuro Pegasus a sus espaldas tomándose unos segundos para verlo partir. Había logrado su cometido, Seto no cancelo su proyecto, al contrario, parecía al menos superficialmente, haberlo acepto. Solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer y era enseñar al genio frío que el amor y la pasión eran más que necesarias para llevar su empresa a otro nivel.


End file.
